Yu-Gi-Oh! The Beginning
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Yugi Muto's life was normal, but sad, until he solved the Millennium Puzzle. Contains: OCs, Autistic OC, Slight YamixOC, 8th Millennium Item.


**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction! It is my own version of how Yu-Gi-Oh! has started where Yugi completes the puzzle. It has some OCs in it, but I hope you will like this fanfiction!**

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

" _Thinking_ "

* * *

Yugi Muto was stacking the cards up in a tower with his friend, Mary Roberts. Mary has long black hair that goes to her back, fair skin, cute puppy blue eyes, wearing a school uniform that the girls wear, and a golden heart necklace that has an eye on it around her neck. And here's something about Mary that you all don't know about. Mary has autism! When Mary was 5 years old, she developed autism and she couldn't talk so she only used sign language to communicate and only Yugi knows how to do sign language. Mary is the only friend Yugi has since he doesn't have any other friends in school.

When the school bell rings, the students went out to play basketball.

"Hey, Yugi!"

The cards that Yugi and Mary are stacking fell down to Yugi's desk. Yugi looks at one of his classmates.

"Wanna play basket ball with us? It's Boys Vs. Girls. Mary can join too."

Yugi notices that Mary is rubbing her arm, knowing that she is uncomfortable.

"Uh… No thanks. Mary isn't much of a sports person. And even when I join the team, I'll just lose anyway," Yugi told his one of his classmate, very shyly.

So everybody leaves to play basketball, leaving Yugi and Mary alone in the classroom. Yugi gets his backpack, puts it on his desk, and pulls a golden box out and puts it on his desk. Mary notices this.

'Are you going to do the puzzle?' Mary signed to Yugi.

'Of course I am. It's my most prize possession. I know I haven't been doing it for 8 years, but I believe I can do it.' Yugi signed to Mary.

'I still can't believe that the Millennium Puzzle was in Egypt, along with the Millennium Pendant.' Mary signed to Yugi.

The Millennium Pendant is the golden heart necklace with the eye on it. It was put in the golden box along with the Millennium Puzzle pieces. Yugi gave the Pendant to Mary as a birthday gift.

Yugi was going to open the golden box, but it was suddenly snatched by a boy with brown hair in the same school uniform as Yugi. Along with him is another boy with blonde hair in the same uniform he and Yugi are wearing, and a girl with hot pink pixie hair cut (probably dyed it) wearing the uniform Mary is wearing. They are Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Chris Gomez (Christine for short).

"Hey Yugi, why are you and your little girlfriend doing here in a dark and gloomy room?" Tristan asked.

"J-just doing something." Yugi shuttered.

"With this thing? How stupid!" Tristan throws the golden box to Chris.

"Please give it back to me!" Yugi tries to get his box back from Chris.

"Nope. Sorry. You're too short to get it. Better luck next time in probably 10 years!" Chris mocked Yugi and she throws the box to Joey.

"That box is very special to me! I don't want to lose it!" Yugi cried out.

Joey examines the box. "If this box was really special, then you would of let us take it." Joey said, "If you want this thing back, then you're going to have to toughen up to get it. Ya know what I mean?"

Mary covers her mouth, knowing what Joey means.

"I can't fight! Not in front of Mary!" Yugi yelled.

Joey rubs his ears when Yugi yelled very loud.

"Just give me back my box." Yugi plead.

"No way, shrimp!" Tristan said

"That box is ours now." Chris added.

"So, what's in dis box, anyway?" Joey asked.

"Y-you can look, just don't lose it. It's really valuable." Yugi told Joey, very shy.

Joey peeks into the box for moment, before closing the lid back.

"Well that's pretty dumb. Tristan, catch." Joey throws the golden box to Tristan, but it was caught by a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing the same uniform as Mary and Chris is. This is Tea Gardner, Yugi's childhood friend before he even met Mary.

"If it was so dumb, then you would have given it back to Yugi!" Tea said, angrily.

"GARDNER!" Joey, Tristan, and Chris said when they saw Tea.

"Picking on Yugi in front of Mary is bad. You three should be ashamed. Now get out of here!" Tea told the bullies.

Joey, Tristan, and Chris ran out of the classroom.

"Here you go, Yugi. Your special item is safe and sound." Tea said as she places the box on Yugi's desk.

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi sits back down to his desk. Mary sits down and starts to rock back and forth while sitting on the chair.

"I'm surprised that you only said one word and then they just run off." Yugi said.

"Don't be too impressed, I just saw a sweet guy being picked on. I couldn't stand to watch you and your treasure being tossed around." Tea said.

"Weren't you supposed to be playing basketball?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. The guys only invited the girls to play just to look up at the girls' skirts." Tea said.

Yugi blushes a lot when Tea mentioned it. Mary giggles when she sees Yugi blushing.

"So, what's in this box anyway?" Tea asked.

"I guess it's okay for you to look at it, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Yugi told Tea.

Yugi opens the lid and inside the box are puzzle pieces.

Tea picks up the pieces and looks at them. "They look so pretty!"

"It's a puzzle. It's been 8 years since I did it, but I'm hoping I might complete it soon enough."

"So, where did you get it?"

"I live in a game shop with my Mom and my Grandpa, and Grandpa has a lot of rare and unusual and exotic games in stock. And I found the box in the self, being dusty and all. So I've decided to put them all together."

"Very interesting."

"The box also contain a heart shaped necklace, so I gave it to Mary as a birthday gift."

Mary smiled and clutches the Millennium Pendant.

"Both the Puzzle and the heart necklace were found in the Egyptian ruins. Look." Yugi shows Tea some weird symbols on the box. "It's engraved in these strange symbols, I know I can't read them, but I think I know what they mean. The person who solves the puzzle will grant one wish."

Tea looks at Yugi, which made him a little nervous.

"Please Tea, don't tell anybody about this. This secret is between us, okay?"

"Don't worry, Yugi, you're secret is safe with me." Tea said with a smile that made Yugi blush a little. "So, how come you've stopped doing it for 8 years?" She asked.

"Well, I guess it was pretty difficult to do it, so I just quit before I try to do it again." Yugi said.

Tea gives Yugi a smile. "Go for it, Yugi. You'll get your wish soon." She said.

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi said with a blush and a smile.

"But what is your wish anyway?" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a secret. Even Mary doesn't know."

Mary smiles with her teeth showing in a silly way.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Chris are walking down the hall in a bad mood.

"Eh, Gardner is so nosy! And Yugi is such a nerd. And Mary is such a freak!" Joey said.

"Yeah, those people are so annoying!" Tristan added.

Chris stops the boys. "Speaking of annoying." Another boy who has brown wave hair, wearing glasses, and is wearing the uniform Joey and Tristan are wearing, only his jacket is all button up. His name is Kyle Hooper.

"Hello Joseph, Tristan," Kyle glares at Chris. "Gomez."

"Hooper."

"By the look on your faces, I see that you three were bullying Yugi Muto, again." Kyle said.

"Who says that we were bullying?" Chris asked.

"You guys always bully that boy. And as Class President of Domino High, it's best if you people stop bullying him." He stated.

"Oh come on, Hooper, we were trying to make him a man instead of a little baby." Chris claimed.

"That's what we called bullying weak people. So please stop bullying Yugi, otherwise, you'll be in big trouble." And with that, Kyle leaves.

"And who would bully weak people?!" Joey angrily asked.

"Joey, that would be us." Tristan claimed in annoyance.

"Whatever, just because we're teaching Muto how to be a man, doesn't mean we're bullying him." Chris said as she continues to walk.

Suddenly, Chris bumps into someone. She looks up and gets a little scared.

"U-Ushio!"

"Who's bullying who?"

Chris stays quiet since she is terribly scared of Ushio, that is until Joey steps in.

"Chris was just mentioning-" Tristan covers Joey's mouth to shut him up.

"No one! No one at all!"

"Good. Cause you all know that bullying is wrong."

"Yeah, yeah! Very bad!"

Ushio walks away from them.

Tristan uncovers Joey's mouth.

"Joey, you idiot, don't you know who that is?! That's the demon of morals, Ushio! He follows the school rules and always forces them down on everybody! Don't try to get too excited and blab around him!" Tristan told him.

"Tristan's right. It was pretty scary to see him." Chris said, feeling a little scared.

"Oh yeah! Someday I'll face that creep! YA HEAR ME, USHIO!" Joey yells if Ushio heard it.

"Please don't. I don't want to see his face again." Chris beg.

"Don't worry, Chris, I know how to cheer ya up." Joey pulls something out of his jacket. It was a puzzle piece and it has the same eye as Mary's Millennium Pendant.

Tristan and Chris were surprised to see it. "Where did you get that?" Chris asked.

"While looking at Yugi's box, I snatched this without him noticing. He won't complete the puzzle without this piece." Joey explained.

"Whoa man, that's sneaky!"

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Chris asked.

"This!" Joey throws the piece out the window and it lands in the school pool.

And with that, Joey, Tristan, and Chris leave.

* * *

The school day is over until tomorrow. Yugi and Mary decided to walk home together, until…

"Yugi Muto?"

Yugi turns around and faces Ushio.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ushio, from the morals committee. I have some questions to ask you."

Yugi is a little bit confused. "Uh… Okay?"

"Have you ever been bullied in class?"

Yugi was shocked when Ushio asked that question. "No. Not really…" He lied.

"Don't lie to me. I just want an honest answer. I'll be investigating. Ushio said.

Yugi stayed quiet and looks at Mary. 'Just don't say anything.' She signed.

Ushio patted Yugi's shoulder. "Relax, Muto! I will be your bodyguard!"

"Uh… Thanks, but no thanks… I don't feel like being guarded. Bye." Yugi leaves with Mary.

* * *

Yugi and Mary made it back to the Game Shop. "Grandpa, I'm home!"

Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon, stops dusting and looks at his grandson. "Ah. Just in time too. It's almost time for dinner." He looks at Mary. "Hello Mary, still looking fine as ever."

Mary waves "hello" to Solomon.

"Actually, I'm going to do the puzzle in my room." Yugi said.

"I thought you've given up on it."

"I've changed my mind."

Solomon turns to Mary and he notices the Millennium Pendant. "I see that you've never took off the Pendant Yugi gave to you."

Mary shakes her head "no".

"I supposed you know about the Millennium Puzzle's history."

Mary tilt her confusion.

"The Millennium Puzzle was found in the early 1900s. A group of archeologies took it from the burial tomb of a pharaoh, then all of the sudden, they all died mysteriously. And they say the last one was screaming, something about a 'Shadow Game.'"

Mary gets a little scared and whimpers a little bit.

'There's nothing to be scared of Mary. The box engraves "To the one who controls me, I will give dark wisdom and strength…", so it means that my wish will come true once I complete it.' Yugi signed.

Mary could only nod. Then she said goodbye to Yugi and goes home.

Yugi goes up to his room and does the puzzle. He has gotten some of the pieces to fit, and then he fell asleep on the desk.

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Mary are in the classroom once again while everybody else is playing basketball. Yugi yawns a little bit.

'Are you okay, Yugi?' Mary signed to Yugi.

'Sorry. I've been staying up all night working on the puzzle, and now I'm very sleepy.' Yugi signed to Mary as he yawns again.

Just then, Ushio comes into the classroom with Chris by his side, but Chris looks a little bit scared. "Yugi, would you come with me for just a minute? Bring your little friend too."

Yugi and Mary looked at each other in confusion. So they followed Ushio and Chris.

They all go around the school. "Ushio, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Heh heh, you'll see and you're going to like it." Ushio said with a smirk. Chris shivered a little when Ushio said that.

They finally stopped and what Yugi and Mary saw almost made their hearts stopped.

They saw Joey and Tristan all beaten up, covered in bruises and blood. "JOEY! TRISTAN!" Yugi cried as he run towards them. "What happen to you two?!" He asked.

"It… It was Ushio." Chris spoke up. She has tears in her eyes. "He beat them up, all because of what we did to you. He didn't beat me up because I'm a girl."

"That-that's awful!"

"I told you, Yugi, I'll be your bodyguard, so it's my duty to punish these guys because they've bullied you." Ushio said.

"But you can't just beat them up! That's just too cruel!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mary whimpers at the sight of this. 'Mary, please don't cry! I know it's scary, but-'

"Move, I'm not finished yet!" Ushio said as he pushes Yugi aside. Ushio then steps on Joey's stomach really hard. It almost made Chris cry when he did that.

"STOP IT!" Yugi steps in and defends Joey and Tristan.

"Why? I thought you wanted your revenge on them. Why are you protecting these jerks?" Ushio asked.

"They are not jerks! They are my friends! And I don't want you to hurt them anymore!" This made Joey pretty surprised at what Yugi had said. " _Friend? I'm Yugi's friend?_ " Joey thought.

"How sweet. Calling these jerks your friends. Usually a lot of people hate it when they are being bullied." Ushio said, sarcastically

"But it wasn't bullying, this punishment is not a good idea…"

"Well then, I guess it's time for my payment. Yugi, you are going to pay $200,000 for having to beat these bullies for you!"

Yugi was shocked as Ushio told him the payment. "Where am I going to find that kind of money?!"

"Or you can just hit them as much as you like." Ushio added. Yugi stayed quiet. "Or maybe you're just unsatisfied that I didn't hit them enough."

"NO! You've done enough already! If anyone's going to beaten up more, it should be me!" Yugi exclaimed which shocked Mary and Joey.

"Very well then, have it your way. And since you've decided to beat them, I'll leave you a bodily reminder to pay me, but this isn't 'bullying', this is a warning. It's in my nature to hate bullying." Ushio punches Yugi in the face, which made Mary cry. Then Ushio starts to beat up Yugi really hard.

"Ushio, stop it! He was just protecting them from you!" Chris cried out.

"SHUT IT!" Chris flinched when Ushio shouted at her. Mary then begins to cry and covers her ears and starts to rock back and forth.

" _I never wanted this to happen… All I ever wanted was to have my wish come true. My wish is to have friends. Friends who would never betray me, no matter what, and friends who I would never betray! They would never betray me, no matter what!"_

Ushio has stopped beating up Yugi and looks at him without any pity. Yugi is in terrible pain and he curls up, coughing up some blood.

"That's enough, for now. Tomorrow, you will bring me the money and it has to be $200,000!" Ushio said.

Yugi looks up at Ushio with tears in his eyes.

"Believe me, this pain is nothing. I could teach you the REAL meaning of pain!," Ushio pulls out the knife. "With this knife." And with that Ushio walks away, laughing.

Mary goes up to Yugi, tears streaming down her face, and gets him up. He is still in pain. Mary weeps for her friend and hugs him, carefully not to hurt him.

* * *

The school day has ended, but Joey and Chris remain in school. Chris tries her best to clean up Joey's injuries. He hasn't said a word since Yugi protected him and Tristan.

"He was really brave you know." Chris said. Joey looks at her. "Yugi Muto. He just got beaten up just for you guys, and all we did to him is bully him. Maybe tomorrow when you see him, or if he's still alive when he doesn't have $200,000, you should thank him for what he did. Joey could only nod.

After cleaning up some of the blood, Chris goes to the nurse's office to get the bandages. When she arrived back, she notices that Joey is missing. She looks around to know where he is. She then heard something from the pool and sees Joey coming out.

"Uh, this isn't a good time for a swim, you know." Chris claimed.

"I didn't go out for a swim, I was just grabbing this." Joey shows Chris the puzzle piece of Yugi's treasure. Then he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"A friend."

* * *

Mary was in her room, thinking of what Ushio is going to do. She couldn't just stand there and watch Yugi get hurt more. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to be brave like he was when he protected Joey and Tristan, even though they were the ones who bullied him.

Mary gets up from sitting on her bed, grabs her piggy bank, and leaves her home to go to school.

* * *

Yugi is in his room, rubbing his face from all the punches Ushio gave him. He was working on the puzzle. He only has $1,656, which is not enough to pay Ushio. Yugi knows he shouldn't be working on the puzzle, but he wanted to get his head clear from what happened. Soon all of the pieces were a placed in the puzzle, one by one until it was nearly complete. Yugi is very happy that he is about to get his wish. He reached towards the golden box to put the last piece in, but…

"Where's the last piece?" Yugi asked himself.

Yugi searched around the room to find the last piece, but atlas, it was not found.

"It-it's gone! The last piece is not here! Without it, I can't complete the puzzle, and my wish will never come true!" Yugi placed his head in his hands, feeling like he was going to cry.

Solomon came into Yugi's room to check up on him when he saw that the Millennium Puzzle is complete.

"Hoho! Looks like you're almost finished with the puzzle."

"Not really, Grandpa, I can't find the last piece, so I guess the puzzle is incomplete…"

Solomon examines the puzzle for a little bit. "Yugi, you have been working on this puzzle for 8 years now, putting all of your hope and dreams into it, you should have more faith!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"If you do, then your wish will definitely come true!" Solomon opened his hand and shows Yugi something that made him so happy and relieved. The last piece of the Millennium Puzzle.

"YOU FOUND IT! Thank you, Grandpa!" Yugi hugs his grandfather with joy.

"I didn't found it, one of your friends came to the shop and asked me to give it to you. His clothes were soaking wet, probably from being out in the rain."

Yugi wonder who that friend was, cause it wasn't Mary, because Solomon said "he", but he was glad that that friend found the last piece.

" _The young man told me everything, that his name was Joey, but asked me not to tell you, and the marks on your face. He said that you were being harassed by someone named Ushio."_ Solomon thought as he puts an envelope in Yugi's backpack. " _I'm putting some money in your bad, so you can avoid this trouble._ "

Solomon said goodnight to Yugi and he closes his door. Yugi looks at the Millennium Puzzle and the last piece. Slowly, he slides the last piece into the Puzzle, and, after 8 years, it was finally complete.

Suddenly, the puzzle began to glow really bright around Yugi and then just shouted out the words that suddenly came out from his mouth.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Mary walks towards the school in the middle of the night, holding her piggybank to her chest, feeling a little scared. She then stands there and waits, until Ushio finally showed up.

"Alright, Mary, I've gotten your message to meet you here. What is it?" He asked, bitterly.

Mary puts her piggybank down and walks up to Ushio. 'I know you wanted Yugi to pay you, but I've decided to pay you myself, for Yugi's sake.' She signed to Ushio.

"Stop playing charades and speak up already!" He yelled making Mary flinched a little.

" _Ushio really doesn't know that I have autism."_ Mary thought. " _Actually, nobody in school doesn't know, except for Yugi."_

Ushio then grabs Mary by the collar of her shirt. "If you're going to stay quiet for a little longer, then I might actually beat you!"

Mary whimpers a little bit. She was truly terrified of Ushio.

"If that's how you wanted it!" Ushio raises his fist to punch her. Mary yelps and braces herself.

"Leave her alone, Ushio!"

Ushio and Mary turned and looked at Yugi, who is walking up towards him. Mary notices that Yugi looked different somehow. His purple puppy eyes were now crimson narrow eyes and half of his bangs were sticking up, and his voice has gotten deeper too. Mary then notice that he is wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, so she figured that Yugi completed it.

Ushio lets go of Mary and smirks at Yugi. "Well look what the cat dragged in. So you've finally decided to pay up. That's good! Now cough it up already! My $200,000!"

'Yugi' pulls out the money from his pocket. "I have it right here, but it's actually $400,000, not $200,000."

This made Ushio smirk even more, so he was going to get his money, but 'Yugi' pulled the money away from Ushio.

"But there is a catch since just paying yo would be boring. So we're going to play a little game." 'Yugi' said with a grin.

Mary got confused. "A game?" Why would Yugi play a game with a guy who had just beaten him up?"

"It isn't just your ordinary game, it's a Shadow Game." 'Yugi' explained. "If you win, you get even more money than just $200,000."

"Interesting."

"To play the game, we need to have one tool, like your knife you're hiding in your coat."

Ushio pulls out his knife from his trench coat and gives it to 'Yugi', then he sets them on the ground. "The rules are simple," 'Yugi' explained. "the players take turns placing money on top of their hand, and then stabbing the money wit the knife. All the money on the knife goes to the player, and then their opponent takes their turn with the remainder."

(A/N: People, do NOT try this at home, it will hurt and you will go to the hospital!)

Mary and Ushio were shocked by the rules 'Yugi' just explained. Mary doesn't know if this is the Yugi she knows.

"The game ends when there is no more cash left. The player with most money at the end is the winner. Also, if you stab your hand, you automatically lose the game, and give all of your winnings to your opponent, understand?"

"Hmph, you've got guts, Muto." Ushio said.

"One more thing, if you break a rule, you will be cursed with a Penalty Game." 'Yugi' added.

"Fair enough. Now let's start this game already!"

"Very well then. I'll go first." 'Yugi' puts his hand underneath the money and grabs the knife. He aims it very carefully and then stabs the money without stabbing his hand. He now has $10, so it's Ushio's turn.

Ushio puts his hand underneath the money and aims the knife at it. He feels a little bit nervous.

"If you get too greedy, you'll use too much strength and stab all the way through. The point of the game is to control your greed." 'Yugi' explained.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Ushio yelled and he stabs money and not his hand. "Ha! I just got more than a hundred thousand! And not a single scratch on my hand! Using all of my strength is fine!"

"Indeed," 'Yugi' said as he puts his hand underneath the money. "but as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." 'Yugi' stabs the money without stabbing his hand.

The game has been going on for a few minutes and Ushio has gotten some of the money. He puts his hand underneath the money and aims his knife at it. Then he becomes very stressed and clutches the knife really tight.

"I'm using too much strength!" Ushio thought. "I can't control my hand, and if I can't control it, then I'll stab through the money and into my hand!"

Ushio looks at 'Yugi', who is waiting patiently for Ushio to stab the money. He thinks of a way to get the money without using too much strength. Then he gets an idea.

"This hand will stab with all my strength, no matter what I do, but there's a way to get all the money and not injure my other hand!"

Ushio raises his knife and aims it at 'Yugi'. "I'm going to use this knife to defeat YOU!" Mary covers her eyes, not wanting to see this

'Yugi' dodges the knife and lands on the ground. An eye appears on 'Yugi''s forehead and it glows very bright. "Just as I thought. You couldn't follow the rules."

Ushio was shocked of what he is seeing.

"This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart. You are a greedy bully who hurts my friends and tried to steal money from me!" 'Yugi' explained. "And now you will be punished by the Penalty Game!" 'Yugi' raises his palm and aims it at Ushio. "Illusion of Greed!"

Ushio covers his eyes from the brightness, then he uncovers them and sees all of the money flying around him.

"Money! I'm rich! I'm filthy rich!" Ushio exclaims super happy and excited.

'Yugi' walks over to Mary and kneels to her. "Are you alright?"

Mary uncovers her eyes and looks at 'Yugi'. 'Yugi, is that really you?' She signed in confused.

"You and the REAL Yugi don't have to worry about Ushio anymore. He is now punished by the Penalty Game." He explained.

'The Real Yugi? So, if you're not Yugi, then who are you?'

"I'm just a protector for your friend. Whenever he is in danger, or whenever you are in danger, I will be there to help you no matter what."

Mary could only nod, then she hugs the other Yugi as a thank you.

Other Yugi was confused. He just met Mary and she's suddenly hugging him. But he saw the innocents on her face, which made him soften up a little bit, then he hugs her back.

* * *

Mary came to school this morning and sees that Ushio is admiring some leaves and garbage, thinking that it's money, so she just ignore them.

Mary sees Yugi, the Yugi that she knows and cares for, and goes up to him. 'Hi Yugi! Great job beating Ushio last night.' She signed.

'Huh? What are you talking about?' Yugi signed in confusion.

'You showed up at school last night and you challenged Ushio to a game, then he tried to kill you, but you use some Penalty Game and made him think that the leaves and garbage are money.' Mary signed back.

'I didn't do all that. In fact, I don't remember anything what happened last night. All I remember is completing the puzzle.'

"Yugi doesn't know about this Other Yugi." Mary thought. "I guess I shouldn't tell him about this Other Yugi."

'Never mind. My autism is making me very imaginative.' She signed.

Yugi and Mary began to walk to their class when they saw Joey leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey Yuge."

"Oh, hi Joey. How are your injuries?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, thanks to Chris. Yours?"

"Okay."

"Good. So, I also brought something special with me. Ya wanna check it out?"

"Sure!"

Joey laughed a little bit. "Sorry. My treasure is in plain view, but you can't see it, so I can't show it to you." He said.

Yugi and Mary looked at each other in confusion. "It's friendship." Joey said. "You and I are visible, but our friendship is invisible."

Yugi was surprised when Joey had said that, then he smiles. He actually has a friend.

The school bell rings and Joey begins to run. "Come on, Yuge! We've gotta get to class, otherwise we'll be late!"

Joey's shoe came off his foot. Yugi picks it up and follows him with Mary behind him.

"Joey, wait! You've dropped your shoe!"

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 1 of my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic story! Please give me a review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
